In the classroom
by HiddenShadowDarkfold
Summary: A tale of two boys in class, not knowing true feeling for each other, one of the boys acts on impulse and talks to the other, he doesn't regret this decision after the events unfold.


The only light source coming into the class room was from sun though the cloud full sky that was muting some of its delightful shine. The scratching of pencils upon paper echoes around the room with nothing to drown out the sound but silence.

I look up and see the face of concentration in front of me, I gaze.. and gaze and gaze, not being able to look away from his beautiful defined cheek bones, his intense smouldering ocean stare, his slightly rose coloured lips and white completion and lastly... his rich dark chocolate coloured hair that adorns his face naturally. Everything around me seems to go into slow motion when I look at him, my heart slows itself down and my beating becomes abnormal. _He's so.. Beautiful._ I look down to reach for my pencil and as I look back up to see him staring. He flicks his head to the right and his hair follows, he smiles at me warmly and I melt,_I don't know what to do.. I'm going to die, I can't breathe._ I can feel my face becoming red, I feel the heat of the burning sun so vividly, it's like it's located in the mid point of my temples.

I gather my body and manage to smile back (if you can call it a smile) I wave to him conservatively not remembering that I was holding a pencil, the pencil throws itself out of my hand and ricochets off of the wall onto the floor. My eyes widen. _I've just made a fool out of myself.. stupid._ I close my eyes and bring my palm to face. ''Face Palm'' everyone looks to me and giggles, I do the same.  
After everything settles down I slowly lower myself to the floor and start to craw around to find the pencil. After crawling around I find the pencil under a pile of bags of the people sitting by me, I look up. I see.. His bulge. My heart pounds to the beat of a thousand horses galloping into war. My body freezes. I am paralysed. I lose myself in the moment as I inch my hand towards the golden mound. _Snap out of it, _I command myself. I rise from underneath the table blushing from excitement.

My eyes stalk him like a lion does to its prey. _I want you.. no.. I need you._ I walk towards him trying to control the bliss that I am feeling below, I ache for him, my stomach is twisting and the butterflies are flying around like Supermarine Spitfire's in battle. _I should go back to my seat.. no. I must do this. _I lean down to his ear level and whisper delicately ''Do you have a spare..4B pencil I can borrow?'' the butterflies in my tummy are flying at double the speed. _I feel sick_. His head turns towards me and then makes full eye contact with me, it's like he is not just looking at me.. but into me.. into my soul. The deep desire for him that resides within has magnified ten fold within the last few seconds, I am his. His for the taking. I would give him my body, heart and soul. I need him in me.. in my life. He laughs ''Yeah, here you go'' he grabs the 4B from his pencil kit and holds it open in my hand for me to take it, without taking my eyes off of his I place my hand on his and grab the pencil out of his hand like a claw machine. I bite the inner corner of my bottom lip to help relieve the tension that is stored up in my body. His eyes drop contact from mine as he redirects his attention to my lips, he twitches his eyebrows up and down as he sees me biting. His eyes once again smouldering as they look into mine. DING DING DING _Oh..god.. it's lunch._

Everyone starts to pack their things and exit class room, I shake my head and sigh as I return back to my seat and start packing my things away, I start packing as he comes up from behind me and places his hand on top of mine and forcefully pushes them onto the table, from behind he presses his chin on my shoulder and exhales into my ears, I shiver. _W...W..what is he__doing?_ The door shuts abruptly and silence fills the room again. He presses his chest slowly onto my back and then takes a step closer to me, closing the gap between our hips, he presses his bulge against my behind _Oh..my..god._ I Scrunch my face together and start to blush. He whispers into my ear ''I want you.. and I know you want me...'' he pauses for a moment which feels like a blissful eternity to me ''Lets stop playing games..'' I am speechless. He then takes one hand off of mine and twists me around and then places his hand back onto the table, I am unable to move (not that I want to) He bites his lips and presses the tip of his nose on mine and inhales. I close my eyes and take in this sweet moment. He comes closer again.. he presses his rock hard bulge against my inner thigh and looks into my eyes lustfully and bites down on his lips harder making them become rose red. I go to speak but he places his long index finger on my lips and shushes me. I don't know what to do any more _Am I dreaming?_

He then removes his finger from my lips and then replaces the finger with his soft, moist and delicate lips _He kissed me!_ I want to scream.. but I don't want this moment to stop. The kiss feels like it lasts for a millennium, a hot, sexual and orgasmic millennium. He's lips taste so sweet it's like I've just eaten a packet of sugar coated haribos.

He pulls away from me and my jaw drops slightly because I'm still in shock that we just kissed. I lick my lips as he watches me with the biggest grin on his face. He takes a few steps back and leans on the table that is behind him, he crosses his arms and tilts his head to the right a little. ''What was that'' I say in a almost out of breath tone. ''I just wanted to taste your lips... what's the harm in that?'' I look to the floor and giggle my mind still in a dazed state from the thought of his soft lips on mine.

I look to the floor and giggle and as I look up to see him with one hand on the back of his neck and the other rubbing his jeans where his bulge is, he presses his hand against his bulge and shakes it. I can see the full outline of the shaft through his tight black skinny jeans _It's so big.._ it went from the middle of his jeans reaching almost to the end of the pocket of the jeans, I would say it was easily 7 inches. My eyes widen, I want him now more than ever. I shake my head and tut ''Your naughty.. We shouldn't be doing this'' he laughs ''Naughty? Naa.. We're not doing anything naughty.. yet'' I scream on the inside _Does this mean?_ I feel my face flush with the colour of blood as it gets hotter and hotter from the tension between me and him. He beckons me to come over and I do as he demands, as I walk towards him I start to rise from below not being able to control my body any longer. As I reach him, he places his hands on my behind and pulls me in close to him, our hips connecting. He presses his nose against the top of my neck as I turn my head to the side and become all coy in his arms. _He makes me feel things.. things that no one else has ever made me feel before. _He places his warm lips onto my neck and licks me leaving behind a trail of warm saliva, I swoon as I feel my body becoming hotter and as the tension within my body is now at its peak.. I need to find quick release, suddenly opens his jaw and places his lips on my skin and before he bites me he takes his hand off of my bum and places it on the other side of my jaw making me again unable to move. He sinks his teeth into my skin and starts to suck, I close my eyes and let out moan of ecstasy I put my arms around his torso and clench his t-shirt between my hands because I don't know where else to release the tension that is in my body. He lets off a muffled laugh not being able to laugh properly because his mouth is full of my flesh. He releases his jaws from my neck and I feel a coldness over the spot where he had just bit me. ''Oh wow.. it's so red, I didn't mean to bite you that hard'' I look to him and grin ''I liked it'' he giggles as I show signs of enjoyment and before I can say another word he places the hand that is on my neck onto my shoulder, I feel a strong downwards push from him and I go down to my knees. _Does he want me to? I know I want to._ I tilt my chin upwards and establish eye contact, seeing him tower over me makes my body shiver. The way he is do domineering and knows exactly what he wants from me really turns me on. _I'm his slave._ He drops his trousers to his knees and I see his tight red boxers firmly holding his beast. He places one hand inside his underwear and starts to masturbate, he teases me by doing it under his underwear and only letting me see the outline of his rock hard cock. He laughs ''Do you want to see it?''

''Yes.. I want it'' I say almost sounding out of breath. He then pulls his boxers down to meet his trousers. _It's here.. in my face.. mine to play with.. mine to use_. He places a hand on the back of my head and says in a very demanding and commanding way ''Suck me'' I place my hands around the shaft softly, feeling the warmth coming from it, I open my mouth a little bit and let my tongue out, I move my head forwards with his guidance and lick the lip of his penis. I place my tongue back in my mouth and close my eyes, keeping my mouth open I put the hard cock into my mouth and start sucking on it. I bob my head towards him and then away from him, hearing his moans of pleasure pleases me, I open my eyes and look up at him I see him with his eyes closed and biting his lips _I can tell he likes this._ I move the penis so that only the end of it is in my mouth, I suck it as hard as I can, he almost jumps not expecting it ''Oooh wow'' he says in a hunky tone. I place my other hand onto his leg and hold on to it. I carry on sucking his delicious cock as he pushes my head in further and further. I resist the temptation to gag and take it as much as I can before I do. ''I'm going to cum, baby'' he says as he grabs a gold of my hair with his right hand, he pulls my head off of his cock and starts to beat on his cock vigorously. He closes his eyes, I can feel his body tensing the blood rushing to his cheeks making them a vibrant red, his face shrivels up ''Here it comes'' I close my eyes then.. I feel a warm liquid on my cheeks _He just came_. I bite my lip as I bring a finger to my cheeks and wipe his cum onto my finger and then place the finger in my mouth, his cum tastes a little salty ''Mmm' I smile to him. He's breath is inconsistent and deep. _I did this to him_. He looks out of breath though manages to smile at me. ''Thankyou'' he whispers deeply ''No.. Thank you..'' I giggle and look to the floor.


End file.
